shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Traven Jazin/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers As a member of the Anderson Pirates, he has command over the lesser members of the crew as one of its Traven 9.jpg|Traven showing his strength, being able to stop a blade with his fingers. traven with sword.jpg|Traven with his blade. traven 10.jpg|Traven firing his pistol at an unworthy opponent. officers. Traven also as a division commander of the Impostor Tyrant crew, he now has command over all of the divisions below him and now has been entrusted with the fighters of the crew. Traven had greatly impressed the imposter Kojiro , to point of having Traven entrusted with such a squad. Traven also had revealed that among Doflamingo’s fold he is a high ranking among the underlings. Both Mr. Purple and Traven have their own underlings to do some of their dirty work. Traven also appears to have a great knowledge of the criminal underground and has connections to several dojos. His most impressive connection is his connection the fishman Karate Dojo. Aside from his powers of his ranking, Traven has shown to be an extremely masterful martial artist. He has trained from a very young age and has mastered several forms; such as the basic fighting move of Jujutsu and even the movements of Tai Chi. Traven is a well adaptive to his surroundings, but he had revealed that his favorite area to fight in is a heavily forested area. Since his devil fruit powers would work the best in such an area. Also Traven is a well adapted swordsmen, marksmen and strategist. Traven proves to be a well rounded warrior and fighter. Weapons Traven has several attributes to him, aside from his combat skills. Traven has been shown to use several martial arts based weapons, his most commonly used one is a Jian sword. Often on special occasion he had shown to have used a pair of hook blades and Dao swords. However to the unworthy opponents as he deems them, he uses a hide pistol that he keeps on his person. However rather an unusual way of holding his pistol, Traven holds his pistol upside down and fires it off. It is unknown as to why he does this, but Mr Purple commented that he thinks it because Traven's so stupid that he doesn't even know how to hold a gun right. Aside from these, he has a special den den mushi he uses to communicate with Joker and other members of the Doflamingo's organization. He also has used a pair of chains that he warps around his opponents and on the end of the chains he has a scythe. As a last result the last weapon he used was a strange banana looking object, but it really is a bomb. Devil Fruit Traven was given a Zoan-type Devil Fruit by Doflamingo, allowing him to transform into a full of hybird version of a Spider Monkey. He appears to be an awaken zoan user, as such he has a great increase of his strength and speed. Since he is able to turn his feet into basically another pair of hands, he is able to use these to grab onto trees and edges. Also the tail he is able to grow allows him to grab onto others and objects. *'Sarumane' (猿真似, Literally Meaning "Monkey See, Monkey Do") after going into a hybird form, Traven appears behind his opponents and using his tail to grab onto either their legs or arms. Traven will climb onto the landscape such as a high cliff or into a high tree, then releasing his grip of his tail. He drops his opponent onto the ground and often whenever he is climbing up into the trees or the high place he will drag his opponents up with him, trying to hit as many objects as possible to add the damage. *'Dropu' (下降, Literally Meaning "Drop") after removing his boots and in his hybird form, Traven will use his feet now that turned into hand like appendages. Doing a hand stand and grabbing onto head of the opponent, he will lift up from his handstand and with gravity taking over, it will force his feet to go back onto the ground. Thus the opponent's face will be forced down onto the ground, doing a face plant onto the ground. *'Sarutoshin' (猿ラッシュ, Literally Meaning "Monkey Rush") in his hybird form and in a heavily wooded area, Traven will go into the trees to hide. Then after his opponent is confused and looking around for Traven. He will jump out of the trees and punch his opponent, then using soru he will go back into the trees. He will repeat this for as long as his please, until either his opponent drops defeated or Traven chooses to stop this technique. *'Sarukire' (猿傷, Literally Meaning "Monkey Cut") After unsheathing his blade, Traven will use the life return technique to length his tail and grab onto his opponent. He will us Tekkai to make his tail extremely heavy so that his opponents couldn't move and then Traven will slash said opponent with his sword. *'Sarubiku' (猿のしっぽ, Literally Meaning "Monkey's Tail") after consuming a large amount of a special drink that Mr. Purple has in flask, Traven's hair braid will grow out and long. Thus as such he is able to use his hair braid like that of a whip or a third hand. On several occasion, Traven had attacked his blade on the braid in question and use it against his opponents. *'Hoezaru no Nezame' (ホエザルは目覚め, Literally Meaning "Spirit of the '' ''Howler Monkey Awaken") Traven's own ace in the whole, after going into a full version of a Spider Monkey. Traven will use the life return techinque to increase his size greatly, it was commented by ___, that he thought that Traven had turned into a giant Gorilla or something else. Mr. Purple observing the battle, had stated to ___ that whenever Traven is forced to use this technique he finds the opponent to be rather worthy to crush. In this form several factories increase, his strength most of all and his senses increase. Because of his immense size he is able to use that to his advantage and as an awakened zoan user he is more likely to go into a crazed state with this technique. However there is a few weakness to this technique, Traven's smarts and speed go down dramatically with the increase of his muscle mass and height. Also he appears to need a wide opened space in order for him to use this technique. However once he showed to have used this in a heavily populated area and he caused mostly damage to the area around. Haki While his true abilities with haki haven't been revealed, in several occasion Traven had shown to easily avoid attacks and punches from his opponents. Also while in a hybird state he would would use haki to harden his fur and make it like that of small chain mail protecting him from attacks. Rokushiki Traven confrimed to be an expert at Rokushiki, with easily a doriki level of that of 860 and able to take on most opponents with ease. He appears to be useful with most of the techniques however, he had revealed that he isn't truly masterful in the Rokuogan technique. However Traven shown to have used it once against his opponent to finish them off. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages